In recent years, there has been a growing interest from numerous consumer electronics manufacturers in applying the flexible display technology to mobile phones, tablets, and other consumer electronic devices.
Such electronic devices generally each have two substrates for mounting a flexible display thereon, and at least one hinge mechanism disposed between the substrates to permit rotation of the substrates so as to fold and unfold the flexible display. When the flexible display is folded, an additional receiving space within the hinge mechanism is required for receiving a bending portion of the flexible display to prevent damage to the flexible display.